sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Δαρείος Αα \Περσία
Δαρείος ο Ατυχής Darius thumb|300px| [[Κλασσική Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Κλασσικής Εποχής 5ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Δαρείος Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Ηγεμονίδες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αχαιμενίδες ---- Περσική Αίγυπτος ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αιγύπτου‎ ---- Περσική Αραχωσία‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αραχωσίας ---- Περσική Αρεία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αρείας ---- Περσική Αρμενία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αρμενίας ---- Περσική Βαβυλωνία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Βαβυλωνίας‎ ---- Περσική Βακτρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Βακτρίας‎ ---- Περσική Γανδαρίδα ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Γανδαρίδας‎ ---- Περσική Γεδρωσία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Γεδρωσίας ---- Περσική Δραγγία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Δραγγίας ---- Περσική Ελυμαΐδα ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Ελυμαΐδας‎ ---- Περσική Θράκη ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Θράκης‎ ---- Περσική Ινδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Ινδίας ---- Περσική Καππαδοκία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καππαδοκίας ---- Περσική Καρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καρίας‎ ---- Περσική Καρμανία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καρμανίας‎ ---- Περσική Κιλικία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Κιλικίας ---- Περσική Λυδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Λυδίας‎ ---- Περσική Μακεδονία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μακεδονίας ---- Περσική Μαργιανή ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μαργιανής‎ ---- Περσική Μηδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μηδίας ---- Περσική Μυσία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μυσίας‎ ---- Περσική Παρθία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Παρθίας ---- Περσική Συρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Συρίας‎ ---- Περσική Υρκανία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Υρκανίας‎ ---- Περσική Φρυγία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Φρυγίας‎ ---- Περσική Χορασμία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Χορασμίας‎ ---- Μηδική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μηδικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Νεο-Βαβυλωνιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Βαβυλωνιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Νεο-Ασσυριακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Ασσυριακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Λυδία Ηγεμόνες Λυδίας ---- Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονίας ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης ---- Αθήνα Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας ---- Θήβα Στρατιωτικοί Θήβας ]] - Πρίγκιπας-Διάδοχος της Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Κλασσική Εποχή, 5ος Αιώνας π.Χ.. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Tο όνομα "Δαρείος" είναι ελληνoποίηση του ονόματος "Dārayawuš" της Περσικής Γλώσσας. Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: Αχαιμενίδες. - Πατέρας: Ξέρξης Α' ο Μέγας - Μητέρα: Άμαστρις - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια του βίου του, είναι: Eldest son of Xerxes I (486-65 B.C.E.). This Darius was born of Amestris and was thus the brother of Hystaspes, Artaxerxes I, Amytis, and Rhodogune (Ctesias, in Jacoby, Fragmente III.C, p. 462 frag. 13 par. 24; Diodorus, 11.69.2). After the battle of Mycale in 479 B.C.E. Xerxes married Darius to Artaynte, daughter of his brother Masistes and his wife, whom he loved himself (Herodotus 9.108.1-2). In 465-64 Darius was linked to the assassination of Xerxes and also himself fell a victim in the ensuing events, though details of this court revolution are not entirely clear from the sources. According to contemporary opinion, as represented by Ctesias (in Jacoby, Fragmente III.C, p. 464 frags. 13-14 pars. 33-34), Diodorus Siculus (11.69.1-5), and Justin (3.1.1-5), who differed only slightly in their accounts, Xerxes was murdered by Artabanus (2; Ctesias: Artapanus, probably the correct form), the chief of his bodyguards, and some other confidants, whose identities vary in the sources. Artabanus then went to the king’s younger son Artaxerxes and accused Darius of the murder; Artaxerxes decided to kill Darius before he could seize the throne. Artabanus’ plan to take power for himself failed, however, as the truth came to light at last. A totally different version of these events was given by Aristotle (Politica 1311b.36 ff.), who reported that Artapanes (sic) first killed Darius without royal orders, then murdered Xerxes for fear of the king’s vengeance. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας *Περσική Αυτοκρατορία *Περσία *Αχαιμενίδες *Σασσανίδες Βιβλιογραφία *T. Nöldeke, Aufsätze zur persischen Geschichte, Leipzig, 1887, p. 49. *H. Swoboda, “Dareios 4,” in Pauly-Wissowa IV/2, col. 2211. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ.